bakuganrandomtalkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ultimapyrus
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Random Talk Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog comment:Bakuganamaxusreviews/2 SACRIFICES/@comment-Bakuganamaxusreviews-20101203211508/@comment-Ultimapyrus-20101204212919 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Recgameboy (Talk) 21:31, December 4, 2010 Do not do any convincing or whatever... You have chose a domain where I have admin powers. . 00:33, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Ok. . 00:45, December 10, 2010 (UTC) It's not me! It's a wikia glitch! . 00:48, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Ask anyone, "When I add a pic to a blog, the comments close". Ask DarkusMaster, Recgamboy, and Bendo. They will give similar answers. . 00:52, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Comments are on!!! I turned them back on, like, 10 minutes ago! . 01:01, December 10, 2010 (UTC) I'm working adding new features to... LOCKJAW. Deck the halls... with a nuke button!!!. 21:59, December 22, 2010 (UTC) I am not an admin here. HONOR, LOVE, [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'RESPECT, PEACE, ']]and INSANITY.' 22:00, December 22, 2010 (UTC)' Can't. Only admins and the creator can. HONOR, LOVE, [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'RESPECT, PEACE, ']]and INSANITY.' 22:04, December 22, 2010 (UTC)' Re: Commissions Yes, it's for real. --Have no fear Big Sis DQ is here!'' 01:13, January 29, 2011 (UTC)'' :Yes, in manga style. Any Bakugan Code works fine, I seriously don't care what it is. --Have no fear Big Sis DQ is here!'' 04:10, January 30, 2011 (UTC)'' ::Oh yeah, but I have to ask, what's the point in me drawing a Bakugan that's already in the anime? I'm mainly doing RP Characters/Bakugan, although I guess I could TRY drawing Titanium Drago ... --Have no fear Big Sis DQ is here!'' 02:28, January 31, 2011 (UTC)'' :::Yes, I can wait. There's no rush. Once you have the codes and figure out what you want me to draw, I'll start. --Have no fear Big Sis DQ is here!'' 14:43, February 2, 2011 (UTC)'' I don't strike unless struck first. You need to take some chai tea and calm down. PSYCHOSOCIAL! [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'PSYCHOSOCIAL!! ']][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos|'PSYCHOSOCIAL!!!']] 23:39, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Listen here. I am just trying to HELP YOU OUT. Brush me off, make me the bad guy, do what you like, just don't bash me for trying to be a nice guy. PSYCHOSOCIAL! [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'PSYCHOSOCIAL!! ']][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos|'PSYCHOSOCIAL!!!']] 23:43, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Well if you ever do, I will listen. Rayne and the rest of my siblings have seen some hard times lately, so I am thankful I haven't gotten the bad end. If you EVER need to tell someone, just tell me. PSYCHOSOCIAL! [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'PSYCHOSOCIAL!! ']][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos|'PSYCHOSOCIAL!!!']] 23:50, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Just saying, if you need someone, you got me. PSYCHOSOCIAL! [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'PSYCHOSOCIAL!! ']][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos|'PSYCHOSOCIAL!!!']] 23:53, February 23, 2011 (UTC) That wasn't about defending AOH. Though he is a friend, it was more about you disobeying policy, with all that harassment. I don't care how rough your life has been. You need to obey policy. Revenge is at hand. 23:59, February 23, 2011 (UTC) HARASSMENT. I know what you meant. Besides, it made my computer go crazy about it being a harmful site. Revenge is at hand. 00:04, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Those don't say the actual word. And besides, those don't harass people. Revenge is at hand. 00:31, February 24, 2011 (UTC) You should have known to stop where you were. An hour will give me the time to cool down, so leave me be until that is up. All glory [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|''' to the']] HYPNOTOAD! 20:16, March 31, 2011 (UTC) (points to the current block and then the above) All glory [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|' to the']] HYPNOTOAD! 20:19, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Looks like you got the last laugh here. Look at my talk on the original wiki. (takes an entire BOTTLE of chill pills) Not HELPING. All glory [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|' to the']] HYPNOTOAD! 20:26, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Im not exactly a fan of my block being double yours. I'll get over it. All glory [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|' to the''']] HYPNOTOAD! 20:29, March 31, 2011 (UTC)